


Sleep Becomes Him

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Follow-up to "Bareback." The morning after.





	Sleep Becomes Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Sleep Becomes Him  
Author: OKayVal  
Website: http://donnilee.tripod.com/okayval Rating: Adults only, please!  
Archive: Honored; just tell me where  
Category: V, RST  
Pairings: Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, you know the drill. Summary: Follow-up to "Bareback." The morning after. 

Written for Fandomonium's "Voyeurism" challenge; elements at the end. Great big thanks to Tali, as always. 

"Naked, you are simple as one of your hands..." 

\--Pablo Neruda, "Morning (Love Sonnet XXVII)"-- 

* * *

The coffee is brewing, the bread is toasting, and she has even discovered some strawberry jam hiding in a corner of Mulder's refrigerator. Pleased with her success at finding something edible in Mulder's X-File of a kitchen, she goes to check on him; it's not like him to sleep when the scent of food is in the air. 

She stops in the bedroom doorway and looks in; what she sees makes her smile. Mulder has rolled onto his side and the blanket is now in a heap on the floor. He's wonderfully naked except for the chaps, which he was still wearing when he drifted off to sleep last night after making love to her. She awoke this morning with Mulder curled around her and the feel of soft suede brushing against her skin. 

She considers waking him up, but decides to allow herself the luxury of watching him sleep. Mulder is almost always in motion, and it's rare to catch him like this, so still and calm. His head, with hair sofly tousled, rests between his pillow and hers. His lips are slightly parted and his full bottom lip almost begs to be nipped and nibbled at. 

Mulder stirs and she lets her eyes travel along his naked form, watching his chest rise and fall gently with each breath. His muscles are taut and toned. Her eyes follow the fine line of hair that travels down his lean torso until it is interrupted by the chaps which circle his hips. The brown belt from the chaps provides a dividing line between his strong back and the smooth curve of his ass. She is quite fond of Mulder's rear, having spent years admiring it while she trailed around behind him in airports and at crime scenes. She will never forget the first time she was able to caress his ass, that night in California, when all the barriers fell away and they gave in to years of pent-up longing. It was better than she'd ever hoped. 

Mulder makes a sighing sound and stirs again. The chaps slip forward and afford her a peek between his legs. His cock nestles thickly against his firm thigh, and she remembers the feel of him moving hard and fast inside her. 

She lets her eyes linger there, getting aroused all over again with thoughts of how he pleasures her and lets her pleasure him. She has never been with a man who is so attentive to her needs. Only Mulder would actually find a pair of chaps to wear for her, merely because she said they turned her on. Only Mulder would make up for being an impossible ass to her during the day by wearing them for her at night. 

She forces her gaze away from his cock and toward his impossibly long legs, tightly muscled all the way down to his equally long feet. Everything about Mulder is long, she thinks, as the warmth between her legs builds to a gentle ache. 

The toaster calls her from the kitchen with a ping, interrupting her visual tour of Mulder's beautiful body. Reluctantly she turns to leave the bedroom. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Mulder's voice stops her. She turns back and finds him awake and watching her with golden eyes, an amused smile on those lips of his. 

"Breakfast is ready," she says, but she takes a step toward the bed. 

"Breakfast can wait, Scully," he replies, patting the suede on his thigh and shifting his legs to display his cock, now fully erect. It sure can, she thinks, climbing back into bed with him. 

_Finis_

Challenge elements:  
* Scully or Other POV  
* Can have Mulder doing anything  
* Pure description (i.e. little or no dialogue) * New fic 

* * *

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Sleep Becomes Him**  
Author: OKayVal  
Details: 3k  ·  NC-17  ·  Series  ·  12/14/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Romance]     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully RST   
SPOILERS: None   
SEQUEL TO:  Bareback   
SUMMARY: Follow-up to "Bareback." The morning after.   



End file.
